


Look at me and tell me you love me, Keiji

by carmspace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Fluff, M/M, POV Akaashi Keiji, Romantic Fluff, Sentimental, a little moment of angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmspace/pseuds/carmspace
Summary: «Tutto bene?» gli chiese sottovoce. Akaashi annuì, e insieme attraversarono la strada quando il semaforo divenne verde. Iniziarono a cadere alcuni fiocchi di neve, e osservò il suo amico alzare il capo verso il cielo e socchiudere gli occhi. Sembrava rilassato in apparenza, ma lui lo sapeva che in realtà era malinconico. La cosa lo sorprese.«Hai mai avuto la sensazione di aver trovato la persona della tua vita? Quella di cui non ti stanchi mai, di cui vuoi sempre sapere di più anche se la conosci a menadito. Dimmi, Keiji, ti sei mai innamorato tanto da pensare che quella persona l’avresti voluta accanto tutta la tua vita?»
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Look at me and tell me you love me, Keiji

Ad Akaashi piacevano le pareti panna dalla sua libreria. Gli trasmettevano tranquillità, e lui la amava. Si intonavano bene ai tanti scaffali dal colore chiaro, rendevano le strutture di legno più leggere e apprezzabili di quanto realmente fossero. I clienti, si era detto, dovevano entrare nel suo negozio per trovare il silenzio, quasi un luogo lontano anni luce dalle strade trafficate appena fuori da esso; non era riuscito del tutto nel suo intento, ma poteva almeno dire che alla vista aveva ottenuto un bel risultato.  
Aveva sempre apprezzato la letteratura e sul suo comodino non mancava mai un nuovo volume da leggere. Cercava sempre di scoprire autori nuovi e di conoscere il più possibile ciò che vendeva ai clienti per essere pronto in caso gli venissero chiesti consigli, come in realtà accadeva spesso: forse per la sua giovane età o forse perché, e Keiji ci sperava, i libri nel formato cartaceo stavano tornando di moda e le persone li sceglievano come regalo di compleanno e non solo. Sorrideva sempre quando un cliente gli chiedeva di togliere il prezzo sulla copertina di un libro perché sapeva così di essere parte di una sorpresa; la cosa lo faceva sentire bene come poche altre.  
La vita in città era frenetica, ma era spesso circondato da pagine e silenzio quindi in fondo non gli dava troppo fastidio. Amava la calma, ma riusciva ad apprezzare la vivacità delle strade affollate e i colori a neon che la sera illuminavano le strade e rendevano tutto un po’ fuori dal comune. Se fosse stato in grado di dipingere forse quel paesaggio urbano sarebbe stato uno dei suoi preferiti, insieme all’opposta calma della natura estiva.  
In fondo da sempre Akaashi rimaneva meravigliato sia dal caos sia dall’ordine, dalla tranquillità e dall’agitazione. Sembrava che quei due opposti fossero incarnati da lui stesso e da uno dei suoi più cari amici, l’unico che conosceva da quando era un bambino: Bokuto Koutarou. Era stata una presenza costante non solo nella sua infanzia, ma anche adolescenza; amico, confidente, praticamente un fratello maggiore anche se solo di un anno, e nulla avrebbe potuto rompere il legame che c’era tra di loro. Aveva sempre pensato che il destino li avesse fatti incontrare per una ragione e in effetti con lui accanto aveva sempre avuto una persona pronta a sostenerlo e ad apprezzarlo. Koutarou era stato uno dei primi, oltre ai suoi genitori, a sapere della sua idea di aprire quella libreria e non solo aveva esultato, ma l’aveva anche aiutato nel progetto.  
«Sarà fantastico», gli aveva detto entusiasta e con gli occhi che brillavano. «Vedrai Keiji verrà benissimo».  
Ci aveva creduto, come poi a tutto il resto. Era difficile non dargli fiducia, pensò Keiji, visti i suoi grandi occhi gentili dal colore tanto caldo da sciogliere il cuore di chiunque. Era stata la prima cosa di lui che aveva notato quando anni prima si erano parlati. Bokuto aveva allungato una mano verso di lui, appena inciampato in modo maldestro, e l’aveva guardato sorridendo dall’alto.  
«Mi chiamo Bokuto Koutarou», aveva detto con l’aria fiera di chi aveva ripetuto quella frase molte volte nello stesso giorno. Gli era quasi sembrato che lo prendesse in giro per un primo momento, ma crescendo aveva capito che non era il tipo di persona da fare quel genere di cose. Per Koutarou tutte le persone erano uguali, non importa con quali particolarità.  
Akaashi ricordava quel giorno come se l’avesse vissuto da poco. Quei ricordi erano vividi nella sua mente e a distanza di anni notava dettagli che prima aveva tralasciato: la luce che illuminava il viso dell’amico, l’odore intenso dei fiori appena sbocciati a primavera, il vento leggero che soffiava. Da quel momento in poi lui e Bokuto erano stati legati in maniera indissolubile.  
Crescendo, Keiji aveva capito tre cose fondamentali nella propria vita. La prima era la sua passione per la lettura, della quale aveva fatto il suo futuro. La seconda era che non aveva intenzione di rimanere solo con le sue storie, per quanto fossero sempre in grado di trascinarlo in infiniti universi paralleli che mai lo stancavano. La terza, e non per importanza, era che accanto a lui desiderava proprio il suo amico di infanzia, la sua spalla, la sua ombra e luce contemporaneamente. Non che Akaashi si sentisse perso senza di lui: semplicemente si sentiva completo, e non voleva provare la sensazione di essere diviso a metà.  
Era stata una cosa improvvisa, un’esplosione di emozioni che l’aveva travolto alcuni anni prima e non aveva avuto mai il coraggio di esternare. A volte si diceva che era la cosa migliore per evitare che tutta la loro amicizia andasse in frantumi, ma altre volte gli sembrava che il ragazzo gli lanciasse segnali evidenti e che aspettasse solo una sua mossa. Era un dilemma su cui Akaashi si arrovellava senza riuscire a trovarvi una vera e propria soluzione.  
Si rese conto di essere rimasto immobile a fissare le sue pareti per diversi minuti. L’orario di chiusura era passato da molto ormai e lui non doveva fare altro che chiudere il registro dei conti sul bancone e lasciare la stanza. Lo fece con calma, poi indossò il cappotto, spense le luci e uscì.  
«Eccoti».  
Akaashi sobbalzò portando una mano al petto. Si voltò e vide proprio Koutarou con indosso una giacca pesante che gli sorrideva. In tanti anni aveva cambiato pettinatura diverse volte, e in quel momento li aveva più corti ai lati che rispetto al centro – ma sempre con dei ciuffi tinti di nero, come al liceo.  
«Ciao Kou», gli rispose ricambiando il sorriso. Girò la chiave nella serratura diverse volte, poi si allungò sulle punte per afferrare la saracinesca e abbassarla.  
«Ti aiuto, aspetta». Koutarou allungò una mano verso l’alto e senza problemi prese il gancio apposito. Nel farlo sfiorò la sua mano, e Keiji sentì le farfalle nello stomaco – anche se, in realtà, non era raro che si abbracciassero addirittura.  
Insieme chiusero la libreria e iniziarono a dirigersi verso casa. Natale era passato da meno di un mese e quasi tutti in città avevano ancora le decorazioni e le varie serie di luci in bella vista; Keiji si perse a guardarle per alcuni secondi prima che si fermassero per attraversare la strada. A quel punto si voltò verso il suo amico, e questa volta rimase a fissare lui: Koutarou aveva gli stessi occhi grandi di quando lo aveva conosciuto, soltanto che il color miele era sempre più intenso e brillante di anno in anno; aveva un viso ben definito, spalle larghe e allenate dallo sport, sembrava sempre pronto a scattare e a correre con un’energia inesauribile. Ma oltre a tutti quei dettagli di lui che chiunque poteva notare, Keiji amava le espressioni di Bokuto: quando si impegnava in un ragionamento e aggrottava leggermente le sopracciglia, quando lo invitava a fare una passeggiata gesticolando e sorridendo come se non fosse mai cresciuto, o quando in gruppo scherzava con gli amici facendo una battuta con un doppio senso nascosto e sollevava un angolo delle labbra in un sorriso furbo e malizioso, con gli occhi che si chiudevano leggermente e sembravano scrutarlo dalla testa ai piedi. Avrebbe potuto descrivere ogni suo atteggiamento: era un bravo osservatore, Keiji, aveva una buona memoria e soprattutto prestava particolare attenzione a Bokuto.  
«Tutto bene?» gli chiese sottovoce. Akaashi annuì, e insieme attraversarono la strada quando il semaforo divenne verde. Iniziarono a cadere alcuni fiocchi di neve, e osservò il suo amico alzare il capo verso il cielo e socchiudere gli occhi. Sembrava rilassato in apparenza, ma lui lo sapeva che in realtà era malinconico. La cosa lo sorprese.  
«Hai mai avuto la sensazione di aver trovato la persona della tua vita? Quella di cui non ti stanchi mai, di cui vuoi sempre sapere di più anche se la conosci a menadito. Dimmi, Keiji, ti sei mai innamorato tanto da pensare che quella persona l’avresti voluta accanto tutta la tua vita?»  
Lo prese in contropiede e si fermò per alcuni secondi. Si trovavano sulla strada verso casa, ma senza rendersene conto Bokuto lo aveva guidato e stavano seguendo il percorso più lungo. Un piccolo parco era accanto a loro e la neve lo stava già rendendo bianco. Koutarou si voltò, e Keiji credette davvero di vedere un angelo in quel momento. Lo vide inclinare leggermente il capo, confuso, così riprese a camminare.  
«Non lo so», rispose. «A te è capitato?»  
Il ragazzo accanto a lui sorrise e annuì leggermente. Akaashi riconobbe quello sguardo: perso nei propri pensieri come fuori dal mondo, era lo stesso che a volte sapeva di avere lui stesso. Una leggera stretta allo stomaco lo costrinse a camminare più piano.  
«Scusa se te ne parlo ora. Sai, ero in caffetteria dopo gli allenamenti e ci stavo pensando. Non mi sono nemmeno reso conto del tempo che passava, così poi ho deciso di venire da te per accompagnarti a casa. Ormai era l’orario di chiusura», gli spiegò. Si tolse le mani dalle tasche della giacca e, come un bambino, cercò di restare in equilibrio sul margine del marciapiede. Akaashi sorrise anche se avrebbe davvero voluto rimanere solo in quel momento.  
«Quindi credi nell’anima gemella», gli disse più come un’affermazione che una domanda.  
«Sì, certo. Tu no?»  
Era una cosa tipicamente da lui, pensò.  
«Non lo so. Credo che mi renderebbe triste sapere della sua esistenza, ma al contempo pensare che, forse, non la vedrei mai», spiegò cercando di non dire cose sbagliate per non ferirlo.  
«Mi stai dicendo che non l’hai incontrata, Keiji?»  
Si fermarono entrambi nel bel mezzo della strada. Koutarou si voltò verso di lui con un’espressione che Akaashi aveva già visto, anche se poche volte: era ferito, come quando da bambini litigavano e non giocavano insieme per una settimana. Non capì, però, il motivo.  
Lui non aveva mai detto di non aver incontrato la sua anima gemella. Avrebbe voluto sfruttare quell’occasione per confessare i suoi sentimenti, ma aveva paura: l’amico aveva detto di aver già incontrato quella persona, e perché avrebbe dovuto creare una situazione imbarazzante? Sicuramente era ferito perché si era espresso nel modo sbagliato. Scosse così subito il capo e decise di dire la verità, anche se in maniera velata.  
«Non ho detto questo. Solo che le possibilità sono poche in generale, è difficile incontrare una persona così. E penso che in tal caso l’occasione non sarebbe da perdere», spiegò. Si rese conto che l’ultima frase sembrava un incoraggiamento rivolto a se stesso, ma decise di rimanere in silenzio e tenere lo sguardo fisso in quello del ragazzo di fronte a lui.  
Da che ne aveva memoria, Akaashi era sempre stato accanto a lui. In qualche modo lo aveva ispirato e guidato con la sua forza, la sua personalità intraprendente e incisiva. Koutarou lo aveva aiutato a scoprire se stesso e in questo modo non aveva mai dipeso totalmente da lui, e di questo non gli sarebbe mai stato abbastanza grato.  
Akaashi lo sapeva: nessuno lo conosceva quanto lui. Per quanto credesse di essere un buon osservatore, nella sua semplicità Koutarou riusciva sempre a cogliere gli aspetti di lui che nessun altro carpiva. Se lui stesso si considerava un falco per quel genere di cose, Koutarou era addirittura più accurato e sensibile: in anni di amicizia gli era arrivato al cuore, e ogni volta che lo guardava negli occhi Keiji era certo che lo stesse scrutando nel profondo. C’era qualcosa in quel lato di Bokuto che faceva correre il suo cuore e lo rendeva instabile, come sotto l’effetto di una trottola. Lo guardava in quel modo e Akaashi si sentiva del tutto nudo.  
«Dovremmo confessare i nostri sentimenti a quella persona, allora», concluse l’altro.  
Akaashi rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi. Ci aveva pensato, ma dopo? Se fosse stato rifiutato cosa avrebbe fatto?  
«E se non veniamo ricambiati? Magari siamo amici di quella persona. Potremmo rovinare tutto, mandare all’aria anni insieme», rispose. Si rese conto che suonava come una dichiarazione nascosta, ma sperò che l’altro lasciasse correre.  
«Quindi hai intenzione di rimanere in silenzio e far scappare quell’occasione? Magari non ne avrai mai più una simile, e allora cosa farai? Ti terrai un’amicizia?»  
Quel discorso iniziava a non piacergli per nulla. Era come parlare con la sua coscienza; si sentiva scoperto, rivelato, vulnerabile a qualunque parola gli venisse rivolta. Senza rispondere proseguì verso casa con le mani nelle tasche del cappotto. La sua mente iniziò a rimuginare sull’argomento senza nemmeno che lui se ne rendesse conto e ben presto si ritrovò in pensieri che non avevano né capo né coda.  
Qualcosa di tutta quella situazione gli sfuggiva. Lui e Koutarou erano amici di infanzia, eppure in quel momento gli sembrava una persona diversa da quella che conosceva. Non lo aveva mai visto comportarsi in quel modo, e sentiva di star dimenticando qualcosa di importante. I suoi pensieri erano tanti, e fitti, non lo lasciavano ragionare con lucidità.  
Temeva di rimanere solo, lo sapeva da anni. E quelle parole, quel silenzio, nulla di tutta quella situazione lo rassicurava e gli lasciava il tempo di trovare un motivo per cui tranquillizzarsi.  
Camminarono fianco a fianco, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri, finché non si fermarono davanti al suo cancello. A quel punto tornarono a guardarsi e, tra tutto quello che aveva in mente, si disse che anche in quel momento Koutarou era bellissimo. La neve si era posata sulla sua giacca e anche sui capelli, rendendoli appena un po’ più bianchi; le sue guance erano leggermente arrossate per via del freddo e Keiji avrebbe davvero voluto poterle scaldare con le proprie mani. Scosse poi il capo in maniera impercettibile.  
«Grazie per avermi accompagnato. Ci vediamo presto», disse semplicemente.  
Koutarou non lo salutò se non con un cenno del capo. Quel gesto lo ferì leggermente, ma si costrinse a voltarsi e a camminare attraverso il piccolo giardino fino alla porta di casa. Impiegò pochi secondi, ma gli sembrarono i più lunghi della sua vita: perse persino tempo a cercare la giusta chiave per aprire la porta di ingresso. Sentiva lo sguardo del suo amico sulla schiena. Temeva di aver rovinato qualcosa in maniera irreparabile e dovette far ricorso a tutta la sua compostezza per non cominciare a piangere in quel preciso momento.  
Era estremamente insicuro. In quei momenti la sua fragilità si mostrava chiaramente, in maniera prorompente, e minacciava di farlo crollare.  
«Keiji, aspetta. Non aprire la porta».  
Sgranò appena gli occhi e poi si voltò. Koutarou sembrava preoccupato, come se temesse qualcosa. Akaashi rimase a fissarlo in silenzio per un tempo che sembrò infinito, finché l’altro non scavalcò il piccolo cancello ed entrò nel suo giardino. Parlò, poi, e Akaashi non riuscì a credere alle proprie orecchie.  
«Io non voglio sprecare questa occasione. So che potrei perdere tutto, ma non credo a questo punto di avere altra scelta. Ci conosciamo da anni e ormai non potrei pensare a me senza di te, e questo perché ti amo. Io sono innamorato di te», gli disse con affanno, spaventato. «Lo sono da tanto ormai, e ho sempre pensato di dover tenere tutto nascosto per non rovinare la nostra amicizia. Ma ormai tu hai detto di aver trovato quella persona, così ho pensato di dover fare qualcosa».  
Tutto allora sembrò avere un senso. Keiji stava dimenticando che Koutarou gli aveva già lanciato dei segnali prima di quel giorno. Non l’aveva mai visto comportarsi in quel modo perché non aveva mai avuto occasione di sentire una dichiarazione detta da lui. Tutti i pezzi combaciavano, e lui era stato troppo preso dalla paura per notarli.  
Era lui la persona di Bokuto. La consapevolezza lo fece sorridere apertamente e probabilmente brillare gli occhi, perché anche l’altro sorrise come rincuorato e fece alcuni passi per venirgli incontro. Akaashi riuscì a sentire il proprio cuore battere velocemente carico d’emozione, come se fosse il giorno più bello dell’anno. Gli sembrava di sollevarsi da terra, si sentiva leggero come mai prima d’allora. La sua mente, che prima era piena di paure e insicurezze, in quel momento si riempì di sentimenti; eppure non riusciva a pensare ad altri che a lui, alle loro mani che si stringevano e poi alla loro vicinanza, alla mano destra dell’altro che lentamente saliva fino ad arrivare sotto al suo mento. Si ritrovarono vicini, il verde si scontrava con il miele, e Akaashi non avrebbe voluto separarsi mai.  
Ancora una volta si sorprese di quanto bene Koutarou, il suo Kou, lo conoscesse. Sorrise e inclinò leggermente il capo, socchiuse gli occhi e parlò ancora. Akaashi aveva abbassato leggermente lo sguardo, non capace di reggere quello intenso dell’altro.  
«Guardami e dimmi che mi ami, Keiji», disse in un soffio.  
Non era una forzatura, e lo sapeva. Era un libro aperto per lui ormai. Koutarou lo stava solo aiutando ad esternare i suoi sentimenti. Sorrise mentre la neve ancora cadeva e sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, incastrando di nuovo gli occhi nei suoi. Akaashi sapeva che da quel momento in poi non si sarebbero separati mai più, e non vedeva l’ora di cominciare quel nuovo capitolo della sua vita, della sua personale storia. Così glielo disse apertamente, carico d’emozione e felice.  
«Ti amo, Kou».


End file.
